Old Stranded Lovers
by alyssmz
Summary: A hurricane is just about to hit New York when Caroline receives an unexpected visitor. Klaus shows up after years apart to hopefully rekindle their old flame he wrongfully distinguished. But when the weather gets out of control they are forced to hash out their differences when forced into the basement. What will happen to the couple when there's no exits and too many emotions?


The warnings were flashing all over the news that day. A hurricane was soon approaching at every doorstep of every New Yorker close to the Atlantic coast. They advised the people to board up the windows, lock themselves in and not to come out until the sun shined bright in the sky. But it was as if they were crying wolf. Caroline couldn't count the amount of times these weathermen warned about tornadoes, storms and even hurricanes. She didn't believe a word they said.

Being the gracious boss that she was though, Caroline gave the weekend off to her employees since no other business was risking to stay open. So she left it to herself to prepare her store for lock down. It's nothing Caroline couldn't handle. Just a few wooden planks and some nails would do the trick.

She blared the music and got out her bedazzled hammer that Elena got her for a present one year for Christmas.

"To start of your business." She quipped.

Caroline frowned suddenly as she picked up a nail. That was the year her and Tyler were still together. No matter how many times she assured everyone she was fine, Caroline felt the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach screaming that she wasn't. But who would be after a lame attempt at a breakup over the_ phone_? She wasn't even worth the plane ride home and that's what messed with her mind the most. It seemed Caroline was never worth that extra step, never worth anything more than second best. And the thing was, she was used to it. She was used to being the leftovers, the second choice and the might-as-well settlement. No one found her worth the extra mile.

Well...except for _him_.

She quickly shook the thought away, bending down to pick up a plank from the pile. That man was the last thing she needed clouding her thoughts. This shop was more important than everything in her life combined because this was it. Her little bakery was all she had. With her parents gone and no other blood family left, she had to make something of herself. Although she had her friends, her friends had their family. Elena had Jeremy and Damon, Bonnie had her parents and Kol and Matt had Rebekah and his mother. And then that left Caroline. She winced, how pathetic.

The sky darkened above her and the winds began to pick up. Perhaps the men on TV were finally right after all. And the night she finally decides to ignore them something huge happens. She sighed. The shop wasn't nearly ready and these boards obviously weren't going to do much good. Caroline only prayed now that they wouldn't get the worse end of this hurricane.

As she began gathering her things the store bells rang. She found it odd that someone would even be out at this hour, in these types of conditions. Perhaps it was a tourist or a murderer out to finally take her away. She didn't know which one sounded more appealing.

"I'm sorry but-" Caroline stopped in her tracks, staring down the man she hasn't seen in over three years.

He stood in the front part of the store, hands in his pockets as his beautiful blue eyes smirked up to her. His familiar stubble on his chin made her skin burn and the way that jacket fit so nicely on him...she felt as if she would faint. He was gorgeous, no doubt, and obviously didn't let the years get away from him. Her on the other hand could use some work.

"Klaus." She breathed out.

He winced internally to that name._ Klaus_. It's what strangers called him. And they both knew they were so far from that.

"Hello, love." Klaus stepped deeper into the store, taking in the lovely creature before him. She was stunning as usual and dressed in this apron of hers. Caroline never appealed more to him. There was flour smeared on her face and piles of wood everywhere. He noticed her hair was brought back into a ponytail with a red bandanna tied around her head. It was different but he liked it. Everything about her screamed new. Her body. Her hair. Her face. Her attitude. He found himself regretting all of that lost time. But perhaps tonight would shed some light onto that.

Caroline stumbled on a plank as she walked. "W-what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You just happen to be in New Jersey during a hurricane at ten o'clock at night?"

"Exactly."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Right."

"What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be under a table cowering in fear?" He chuckled.

She pointed to the planks of wood. "I have to man the fort."

"No one stayed to help you?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. He found it hard to believe that everyone left her to this on her own.

"I told them to leave." She shrugged.

Now that didn't surprise him at all. "Would you take my help?"

A gust of wind shook the whole building, making the glasses on the counter rattled. Rain pounded hard on the roof which was already creating a leak in the ceiling.

"No." She snapped, even though her world was beginning to crumble.

"Caroline."

Her eyes darted up to his. "Why are you here?" The door was shaking with the wind and she rushed over to lock it in place, grabbing a plank of wood as she passed.

Klaus sighed and followed Caroline, giving out the help she so gratefully refused. He did one whole plank for her before grabbing her attention once more. His eyes pierced into hers and she frowned.

"Why are you back?"

"For _you_, Caroline."

* * *

_A knock sounded at her door. Caroline was in her mother's living room, digging into a tub of ice cream with The Notebook on. Her silent tears streamed down her face but were interrupted with that one knock. She hesitated before standing, knowing exactly who it was._

_ He stood in the doorway, not quite smiling but not frowning either. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even know why he was here. He left. He left_ her.

_"Caroline, open the door."_

_ She stood there, wiping the tears from her eyes, holding herself._

_ "Caroline." He closed his eyes shut and began pacing. She wouldn't even hear him out and that infuriated him._

_ Caroline took in a deep breath and opened the door. "Go away, Nik." She leaned against the doorway, feeling the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. Her arms wrapped the sweater tightly around her body and she shivered._

_ "Can I come in? Please?"_

_ "Why are you even here? I thought you left." She winced at the pain. He was leaving her and entirely by choice. And it was all because of that woman. Caroline should have know. She felt stupid for being so naive. Perhaps it was the pain that stopped her, the sense of betrayal that overwhelmed her to the fullest. It made all of her emotions twist and turn and explode in her mind. She couldn't handle it._

_ Klaus ran a hand through his hair, his breath shaky. "I can't leave, not unless you come with me."_

_ She scoffed and shook her head. "Wouldn't you just ask that tramp instead? You seem to take to her well and I doubt she'd mind the move."_

_ Klaus admired many qualities of Caroline like her smile, laugh and will of strength. But the jealousy issues she possessed were something he wished she lacked. It clouded her judgement and made her think things that weren't real. And he never had a say._

_ "Get a hold of yourself, love. That girl means nothing to me. My sister only said those things to get under your skin and you know it."_

_ She was twisting the metal band around her pointer finger. It was the ring he gave her long ago with an engraving in the middle._

_ Always and Forever._

_ It was what he lived by and in that moment, she was reconsidering everything._

_ "I don't care. It's still true."_

_ He ignored her comment and stepped in closer. "Caroline, just come with me. I know you don't want me to go and I don't want to leave you here. Please." Klaus was never one for begging but how could he do this to her? His love was in pieces, crumbling before him and he couldn't bare to leave her in this nothing of a town. This wasn't the plan. She wasn't supposed to stay here while he went away for God knows how long. They didn't agree on this._

_ Somehow though she wasn't able to look past that night. That night when Klaus arrived late, that night when Rebekah could only smirk and shake her head. That night when he could barely look at her. She didn't suspect much, not until Bekah talked. That's when it all made sense._

_ "You can't just show up here and expect everything to be okay." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not forgiven."_

_ "Just come home. We can talk there." His eyes were desperate as he searched her face for something, anything. All he saw was pain, pain caused by him. She wouldn't even go near him and flinched at his touch. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why did he screw it up? Why did he do this to her? "I need you to come home with me."_

_ Caroline was holding herself so tightly. The tears trickled down her cheeks as her lips trembled. She wanted to go home, God did she just want to go home. She wanted to go back in time when none of this was the issue, when they were happy and moving on with life. But every time she looked at him she saw betrayal. She saw his doings and that did enough._

_ "I can't. Not now."_

_ "Caroline, please, I love you."_

_ Her hands were shaking. She couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. "I'm sorry, Nik." _

_ And the door shut in his face._

* * *

Caroline didn't have a chance to say much. Just as her mouth opened to speak, the wind picked up. A chair from somewhere outside flew threw the window, crashing down beside her. Klaus darted to her side, placing his arms around her and pushing her back.

"We need to get down to the basement." She squirmed from his grip and led the way, grabbing her phone and purse as she approached the door. Her heart sank knowing she would have to leave this behind. The costs in damage would be ghastly let alone the money she would lose while taking time to repair.

Klaus locked the door behind them as Caroline rushed down the stairs. She watched him jam the door with something on the side and check it a few times to make sure it was sturdy. It was when he looked at her did she notice the pain in her arm. Shards of glass stuck out from her it as blood dripped down the sides. Caroline gasped.

"Just calm down." Klaus rushed down the stairs and took her arm in his hands. "They're not too big." It felt surreal touching any part of her now. It's been years since they've spoken a single word to each other. And now here they were, stranded in a basement during one of the worst hurricanes New York has ever seen.

Caroline pointed to the storage cabinet. "Elena keeps a first aid kit in there." She sat down on the floor, trying her best to not look at it. Most things didn't bother Caroline but for some reason blood never settled well with her.

"This is going to hurt." Klaus said once he retrieved the kit. He knelt down beside her, taking out the tweezers and bandages. "Just...think of something else." He shrugged.

She took a deep breath and looked to the wall, counting the bricks in the side. Slowly, he pulled the shards out and she fought the tears coming from her eyes. And the thing was, the tears weren't from the pain in her arm. They were from the pain in her_ heart_. How did it come down to this? Here they were, _two strangers_, trapped together in this dungeon. But seeming as if nothing changed? They way he held her, they way his fingers grazed hers, it was as if he never left. And that's what hurt her the most. She should be seething with anger, pushing and shoving him away yet she let him in so easily. He made her weak.

"I'm almost done."

A few minutes passed and he finally began wrapping her up. The blood had mostly clotted and her arm was beginning to numb as the pain faded away. Caroline smiled up at him softly as she took in the full extent of her injury. It wasn't as bad as she remembered it now, perhaps only a few scrapes.

Klaus frowned slightly, sliding away from her. "Caroline-"

"I don't want to talk." She whispered, not looking up to him. Talking about anything from the past was at the bottom of her To-Do List. She could think of a million other things to discuss rather than _that_.

"I'm not wasting my trip. This was for you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can't sit here and talk about this while my life upstairs is being destroyed."

"Whatever you need, I'll give you."

"You can't buy your way back in my life. It doesn't work like that."

"Does it mean a thing to you that I'm even here?"

She paused. "I don't know what to say."

That was enough for him. If she only knew what he'd given up to be here, be with her. Everything he worked for in New Orleans was gone now. Marcel could have his stupid town, his stupid life. None of it meant a thing to Klaus if Caroline wasn't by his side. And it took him three years to finally realize that. But she couldn't see it. All she could see was that one night mistake that seems to be his tragic flaw.

The whole ground shook again and crashes from upstairs sounded. He watched her flinch and wince as more tears came. Over the years he kept tabs on her, just so he wouldn't lose her completely. And Caroline really did work hard. She built this place when she had nothing, right after her mother died of cancer. No one gave her help, no one visited often. It was just her. And now all the blood, sweat and tears were for nothing because there wouldn't be anything to return too when this was over.

"And why is that?" He challenged.

Caroline stood up, glaring towards him. "God, Klaus, just go back home! Why are you doing this? Did you really think I'd just wait for you all these years, forgive you and hope and pray that you'd come back for me?" She scoffed. "You really think I'm that pathetic?"

His hands balled into fists. "No, Caroline, I don't."

"Then why?" Her voice cracked. "Because my life has been fine up until now. I had this place and it was doing well and-" she licked her lips and tried to stand taller, knowing this next thing would be a flat out lie. "And I'm happy! I'm happy and you're ruining that."

He raised an eyebrow to her. "Oh yeah?"

Her eyes averted for a moment and then came back to his. "Yes."

"You can honestly say that this life is fulfilling? That this small town miles away from your home is enough for you? Caroline?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away from him. "There was nothing for me in Mystic Falls, Klaus. Everyone was moving on with their lives and I was just at a standstill. I have _nothing_."

"You had me!"

"But I lost you to that _slut_!" She spat. "The minute I found out you slept with her it was over to me. I didn't care that it meant nothing or that we were 'broken up', I didn't care. You slept with her and I don't think you would have enjoyed it much if I crawled back into bed with Matt the minute we were apart!"

He closed his eyes tightly. Just the very thought of her with another _man_ made his heart rate increase with anger surging through his veins. If he put himself in her shoes there would be no forgiving, perhaps some violence on the man's part but never would he look at her the same again. It's because she would have hurt him, betrayed him. He couldn't even imagine what that must have felt like. But what she didn't understand was through his eyes,_ they were over_. That slut she refers to was just an object, someone to let out his frustration. The whole time it was Caroline. He imagined her beneath him, her cries throughout the room, everything he imagined was her. But Caroline would never know nor would she let him explain.

"You're right." Klaus couldn't believe he uttered those words. "I'm a horrible person. I made a mistake. But I'm here! I came back!"

She was shaking her head. "Again, just because you came back doesn't make it any better. Every time I look at you I just see your mistake." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're no better than Tyler."

Klaus looked down in shame. Down in New Orleans he had heard of this Tyler. There was nothing special about him, just a boy from her home town. But they were together for the time of her and Klaus' separation. Nearly two years and now suddenly he was gone from her life. She was truly alone.

"He's been sleeping with another woman for months now. I had to find out from Katherine when she caught them a week ago." Caroline took in a shaky breath. "I just don't understand. It's always _me_. I'm always the one who's just a second thought. I never mattered to any of you."

He rushed over to her, his hands gripping tightly onto her shoulders. His blue eyes pierced into hers and he licked his lips. She had to know. She couldn't think like that. He wouldn't allow it.

"You matter more to me than my own life, Caroline. When you told me to leave years ago I didn't know what else to do. You were hurt and angry and upset, I wanted to give you space." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "And I never expected to see you again. But you couldn't escape my mind. You haunted my dreams for months after that. To come up here I left everything behind. And I didn't know what I was going to discover once we met again. For all I knew you could have been married."

His breath blew past her lips and she closed her eyes slowly, trying to breathe evenly. Klaus' words hit home, right through her heart. He could be telling the truth, he could be saying all the right things but it still didn't feel right. How long would it take for her to forgive him? She wanted too, looking at him now. It was all she's ever wanted because he was what she wanted. They were meant for each other and when she found out about his betrayal it had shocked her to the core.

Caroline fiddled with the silver band around her finger, not looking up to him. "Why did you do it?" She whispered. He must have attempted to explain it a million times. But finally she was ready to hear it. Might as well since they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Klaus sighed and broke away from her, pacing slowly. Now that he was finally given the chance all his words slipped away. How would he try and show her it meant nothing? That she was the woman he had only ever loved?

"We've had our fair share of spats together but that one was different. You didn't want to leave and I had to go down for my family. We were stuck." He swallowed hard and ran and hand through his curly blonde hair. "Then you stormed off and I thought...I didn't know...I was angry and frustrated...I could have either killed someone or set a house on fire."

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't think, you of all people should know that. Even though it's no good excuse for what I did, you have to know it meant nothing to me. I never even knew her name."

Caroline still couldn't look at him. She wanted to smack herself for even reconsidering going back to him. But when his hands rested on her hips and his breath once again lingered on her lips, she found it hard to resist. Finally her eyes reached his.

"You hurt me." She whispered lamely. Those were the only words that came to mind. Honestly what do you say after something like that?

"I committed the crime once, sweetheart, not repeatedly. Yet I don't think you see that."

All her suppressed emotions were surfacing and she couldn't decipher which ones were directed towards Klaus. Although there were many for him, most came from Tyler. She hadn't loved him completely but grew very fond of the man. He had kept her company for two years now and she thought they had something. She felt as if he grabbed her heart and ripped it from her chest when she discovered his affair. And the fact that it had been going on for months made her seem like a fool. How could she be so oblivious to something like that?

Caroline looked down to her bandaged arm and then back to Klaus. Her mind was racing and she didn't have a clue of what to say. But through all that thinking she was somehow able to see his point. In that twisted little mind of his Klaus honestly believe they were over. The girl was just a rebound. And Caroline was no better. After their _real_ break up she had plenty of one night stands until she met Tyler.

"I know what you did."

"And yet I'm still at a higher offense than Tyler." He scoffed, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why."

"Yes, love, care to explain?"

Caroline placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously? You need me to spell it out for you?"

How was he supposed to know? For all he knew she could be madly in love with Tyler and hate him instead.

Klaus stood and watched her, watched the tears bubble up in her eyes as her shaking hands clutched together. She averted her eyes and looked down. The mood in the room shifted.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Because I don't care enough about Tyler for it to matter. I _loved_ you, Klaus, why can't you see that?" She shook her head. "I didn't love Tyler, I've never loved anyone besides you! But then you hurt me and everyone told me I was a fool for loving you! A goddamn fool, Klaus! I had to do the walk of shame leaving and coming here. I built my life from_ nothing_ and here you come, strolling back like you've done no harm. Well you did, you left your scar on me."

He felt himself crumble. Caroline stood there before him, holding herself together tightly. She wiped her nose and sniffled as more tears came. He had done his damage well, he could see that now. But would she ever take him back?

"What can I do?"

She was about to speak when the door flung open. Water poured into the basement as items from above were swept in. Caroline looked to him with pure panic, seeming frozen in her place. Her mind was running a blank. What should they do?

"Go up the stairs, we need to find help." He shouted, rushing to her side. His hands fell on the small of her back, pushing her forward when all she wanted to do was stay back. Klaus felt her hesitation and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He restrained himself from touching her any further as he whispered soothing words into her ear. "Love, everything will be alright. But I need you to be safe. So please, let's get to higher ground."

Caroline took a deep breath before darting in front of her, never letting go of his hand. She squeezed it tightly as she took each step on slowly, slipping a few times as the water gushed past her.

Her heart beat frantically as she took in the full extent of her shop. Everything was either submerged in water or completely destroyed. There was no coming back from this, it'd be too much. She tried to focus in something else but it was too overwhelming, it hurt too much.

Klaus directed her to the door, seeing flashing lights on the streets. As long as he had her hand everything would be fine. She constantly kept looking behind her which made him smirk. This whole time she played it off like she didn't care a thing for him anymore and yet here she was, clinging for dear life against him. He wasn't at all surprised.

Police men wandered the streets, searching vacant buildings as Klaus and Caroline burst through the door. Her wound seemed to open again as blood streamed down her arm. She never let go of him though, only dragged him along as they trudged through the water. Immediately a man came over to tend to her and Klaus gave up willingly, only stepping back to watch.

"Ma'am, you need to come with me. There's a boat taking people to the hospital at the end of the street." He had his grip on Caroline tight, noticing her anxious stares back at Klaus.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked to him. "But he needs to come to. I can't go without him." Her voice broke and so did his heart.

"I'm sorry but there is only one more spot left. It'll return shortly after though." The man looked to Klaus. "You have no apparent injuries but I can arrange for you to be transported to your girlfriend when it returns. I'm sorry but as far as I can see you don't need much help."

Klaus knew he was right. Caroline was shaking from the cold and has lost a somewhat significant amount of blood. She needed help. But she wasn't going to take the separation well.

He turned to her. "Love, please listen to him. I'll be right behind you."

The wind began to pick up, knocking her into the water. "I'm fine." She picked herself up and stood firmly by Klaus' side. "I'll wait until there's another boat."

"There's no time, Ma'am. You need to leave now."

Caroline turned to Klaus as the hot tears streamed down her face. She shook her hand and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Nik." It was the first time she uttered that name in years. "I'm sorry. I forgive you, I do. I know you didn't mean it...I was just hurt." She couldn't see anything, his face just a blur from the tears. "But don't leave me. Don't make me go."

He swallowed hard and pulled her closer to him. "I'm coming back for you. It's why I came all this way."

His lips crashed against hers as his hands traveled down her soaked body, gripping every part of her. Her lips frantically moved against his, not seeming to get enough taste of him. It's what she's dreamed about for years, just merely being in the same room with him was enough. This though completely threw it over the edge.

Klaus pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers before placing his lips back onto hers. "I'm so sorry." He murmured as he pushed her away. The apology was for so many things. His betrayal, the pain he caused, their constant separations, anything potentially harmful to her he felt disgusted by. And he knew no apology in the world would ever be enough but he would start with this one.

He handed her slowly back to the man and watched as she was dragged away. Her cries were heard from down the road as the winds picked up and rain poured down. A cop came and brought him to one of their boats. He was told it would be a few hours. Klaus didn't care. Caroline was safe. That was all he could have asked for.

* * *

They had stitched her up and gave her a blanket as she sat on one of the stretchers in the hall. Her eyes were constantly scanning the doors, waiting for him. It's been three hours and still there was no sign of Klaus. She had no one to call, no one to update. So she sat there.

White she waited it gave her time to think. When they were out there in the water, Caroline forgot the whole reason why he was there. She forgot about his mistakes, the time lost, everything. In that moment she realized she didn't want to part from him, that everything could be forgiven. She saw the worry in his eyes, the fear that crossed them once the man took her away. He truly cared and the pained expression on his face never left her mind.

Caroline got up and went to search for a coffee machine. They hadn't agreed on a place to meet but guessed he wouldn't be coming anytime soon. She held her arm tightly as she wandered through the crowded halls. People cried by the doors, holding each other as doctors came out with news of loved ones. She saw women with children, asking for their men from people with no answers. Her heart broke as she watched, the fears rising up in her. What if he didn't make it? What if she ends up like these women? Their men never to return to them?

She felt the tears coming as she approached a machine, slipping in the ticket a nurse gave her. This storm was tearing her apart and she wanted nothing more than to go home but who knows what awaited for her there? She lives close to the shore where everything is most likely destroyed. And as she sat in a cold metal chair in the middle of the hallway, she couldn't have felt more alone.

* * *

Klaus burst through the hospital doors, soaking wet and chilled to the bone. Thunder crashed from above him as the floors shook slightly. The storm was only getting worse but he had to find her, he had to know she was okay.

He went to the nurses' station, startling the young woman.

"May I help you, sir?" She said quietly.

"I'm looking for a Caroline Forbes."

The woman looked down to her papers, shuffling through them for minutes. "I'm sorry, we have many people here tonight. I don't see her name. She may have been taken down to the clinic if her injuries weren't so severe. Do you know what time she arrived?"

Klaus let out an annoyed breath. "A few firemen took her on a boat and brought her here four hours ago."

The nurse nodded. "She could be still down in the clinic or in to waiting room. Is she expecting you?"

"We were supposed to arrive together but got separated so I assume so, yes."

The woman scribbled down directions and slid them over the counter. "That's the location of the clinic on the other side of the hospital. And here's a pass to let people know who you are and that you're missing a loved one."

Klaus nodded slowly. He was quite annoyed with this woman because of her lack of information. But she offered him her best and he was grateful.

"Thank you." He murmured softly before darting off into the halls.

* * *

Another half an hour passed and Caroline was giving up. She had no money to make any calls and was basically stranded at this hospital now. Her worry for Klaus was on overdrive and having coffee on top of that didn't help anything. She tapped her foot anxiously on the ground as more tears spilled from her eyes. Everyone surrounding her had someone or at least knew for they were. And she was, completely alone with not a clue in the world of where he could be. That terrified her.

She was about to get up when she heard her name. Her head darted to the side and saw him there. He looked awful with dirt covering his face and clothes soaking wet. But what shocked her the most was the tears that escaped his eyes. As soon as he saw her he sprinted down the hallway, taking her swiftly in his arms. Caroline snuggled herself deep in his shoulder, all her emotions taking over. She couldn't believe he made it, he was here and by the feel of his arms definitely not going anywhere.

"Caroline." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She kissed his temple and let out a small cry. "Oh my God."

His strong arms squeezed her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay?" She whispered, taking in the scrapes on his face.

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Now that I have you, yes."

Caroline felt the blush spread to her cheeks as she looked down. "You're not leaving now, right?"

"Don't be crazy, love. I'm not going anywhere. We'll be leaving shortly." He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closely to him. "The area we're in is supposed to be clearing soon. I'll call us a cab and take us back to a safer area."

She nodded. A hot shower and a warmed bed appealed more to her than ever right now. And with Klaus by her side she couldn't be happier. Although there were still many things they needed to work, she couldn't think of it now. He was here, he came back for her, he loved her, that's all that mattered.

"Thank you, Nik."

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. It was never her who said it but him. And right now she felt it was important for him to know, to know he was forgiven and that they could work it out.

The biggest smile came to his face as his heart was overwhelmed with joy. She loved him, this whole time he doubted himself and she loved him.

"As do I." He whispered. "I've always have."

She kissed his cheek and that's when he noticed the band. He couldn't believe it's been undetected all this time, only to realize it now.

"You kept it?" He whispered, grabbing her hand.

Her cheeks blushed. "I never took it off."

"But you were furious with me, you _hated_ me."

Caroline sighed. "I never hated you and I never stopped loving you. I was just upset."

Klaus frowned and kissed her lips. "You'll never know how sorry I am, sweetheart."

"Shh, let's not talk about it now."

She kissed him back fully, lovingly and passionately. They didn't know what was going to happen. Everything was uncertain. Caroline was basically homeless and jobless and right now their future seemed unclear. But they couldn't have felt more alive. So many years apart made them realize that right in each other's arms is where they were always meant to be. Caroline could handle renovations, debt and all the pain and stress that came along with it as long as she had him. He made it worth it. And Klaus would never stop trying to make up for everything that's happened. Their love made them prevail through the hardships and there couldn't be anything sweeter than that.


End file.
